


If History Could Be Rewritten

by fairychangeling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Infinity War Thor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Thor 1 Loki, Rough Oral Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: This is not why Thor came here. This is not what he intended.**Or - Thor goes too far back in time, meets a young Loki and finds himself teaching Loki something.





	If History Could Be Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineonloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/gifts).



Loki looks up at him from his place on his knees in front of Thor.

He looks disarmingly young, too innocent to know what he’s about to do, but his hands tugging at the lacing of Thor’s britches tell another story. 

This is not why Thor came here. This is not what he intended.

He cards a hand through Loki’s hair, stopping short of guiding him.

How long do they have before Thor has to leave? How long before Anthony realizes that he sent Thor forward too far and calls him back?

Thor doesn’t want to go. 

He doesn’t want to return to that cold, barren future where Loki no longer exists. 

He wants to stay here, with Loki glancing coyly up at him - alive and beautiful and so hungry for everything Thor wants to give. 

His brother’s skilled hand wraps around his girth and draws him free.

Loki gasps.

“It’s so big,” he says.

Loki - the one lost to him now - said the same thing to him in their shared room on the Asgardian refugee ship. It was their first time together. Thor didn’t know then it was also their last. 

“You say that to every man you’re with,” Thor says fondly. 

He cradles Loki’s cheek in his hand, amazed at how delicate Loki seems to him now.

Loki pouts, stroking his fingers up and down Thor’s length.

“Yes,” he says. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not true now.” 

His words warm something deep within Thor’s heart. Even if Loki is lying, both now and then, Thor wants it to be true. He wants to believe him. 

“I bet I can’t even fit it all in my mouth,” Loki continues and now his eyes sparkle, filled with excitement at the challenge he’s issued himself.

Thor tugs him forward, encouraging, but Loki does not need very much urging. 

He has never been able to resist temptation. 

Loki’s mouth is wet and soft. He had none of the skill his older self developed. Thor remembers well Loki’s head working between his legs, that clever mouth moving up and down his shaft, Loki completely without shame or a gag reflex to prevent him from swallowing everything Thor had to give. 

This Loki has no shame but his gag reflex is still firmly in place. When the head of Thor’s cock hits the back of his throat, Loki pulls away, coughing and spluttering. 

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, frowning.

Thor sees the determination in his eyes.

Loki is never one to give in easily. It is both his best and his worst trait. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Loki says, his voice raw.

Thor stares at his pink wet lips.

If he was a stronger man he would refuse, but since losing Loki he has become weak.

This Loki needs to learn his skills from someone and it is only fitting he learns from Thor.

Thor grabs hold of his hair and guides him forward again.

Loki opens his mouth wide, so hungry to taste Thor’s cock on his tongue. 

Thor pushes into that willing mouth and keeps going, holding Loki still until the head of his cock brushes against the back of Loki’s throat again. 

Loki’s eyes go wide; he grips at Thor’s thighs, digging his nails in, a futile attempt to stop someone so much bigger and stronger than him. 

Thor hopes those marks will still be there in his skin when he returns to the future. He wants to take a part of Loki with him. 

Loki hasn’t left enough scars on him.

Thor holds Loki’s head in place and feeds him his cock, pushing deeper each time, testing. 

Loki’s eyes water, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.   
His lips are stretched wide now, his jaw must ache and Thor is not done with him.

He fucks his mouth just as Loki told him to. He isn’t gentle, doesn’t know how to be anymore. 

Every thrust is blissful; as close to Valhalla as Thor will ever get for he must have proven himself unworthy now. He hasn’t been able to avenge the Loki of the future and he’s only been able to contribute to the corruption of the Loki of the past. 

This is the only Valhalla he will ever know and it is the only one he will ever need. 

Loki’s face is a tear streaked mess. He swallows desperately and Thor finds himself fucking Loki’s throat, the last resistance Loki had finally gone. 

Loki looks up at him through tear dotted lashes and he looks triumphant even in his ruination.

Thor comes down his throat.

Time is a circle and Thor will be both Loki’s first and his last.


End file.
